How He Met Them
by Hinagiku Ai
Summary: Barry sets off on a journey only to come across with other pokemon characters.
1. Meeting Drew

My fellow people, my name is Barry...Barry dashalot. Haha, Okay I'm sorry about that and no that's not my last name, heck if it was it would be no wonder I like running around, right? So here's the deal, mom decided to give me a journal. She said and I quote!

'Barry when you start your journey you are going to write everything in complete detail no excuses!' now I love my mom, but really? Write everything about my journey? That's near impossible, I'm way to busy to take any notes or write in this bloody journal. Holy Miltank, I am writing and walking! I'm such a genius! Wow and I haven't ran into anyone yet! Haha! In your face Arceus! In your damn,** -scribbles all over the place-**

"What the barnacle! Who ran me over with their body weight!"

"Watch where you're going kid!"

Mom I just met an asshole! See, I promised to write every detail haha! I should seriously stop saying that...so lets see what else am I going to write...I have nothing, nothing to share.

"It's Drew! Ahhh!"

Oh my god mom you will not believe the crowd of people that are surrounding this green headed kid! He looks slightly scared and man those are a lot of fangirls, why don't I have fangirls! WAIT! Isn't that Drew _the _Drew, aka top coordinator? Oh geez, I've met a superstar from afar! Woooo! Even if I am far away I still have a nice view...sorta...wait what the heck is he even doing here in Sinnoh? Maybe he's doing what you said mom, going away from it all. Well being him that's impossible, oh lookey there's a mob running this way...headed...straight...TOWARDS ME! Mom pray I live the next day, but now I am going to show off my skills and RUN for my life! Now I'm running and writing and this mob is huge who the heck is causing me to run this fast!

**(We see a green haired guy run past Barry) **What the? Hey, hey that's Drew! He outran me! How is that even possible! No one and I mean it no one outruns Barry dashalot! **(Barry has momentarily stopped writing and his attention focused solemnly on beating Drew in running, the result)** I did it mommy! I beat Drew and we were able to safely escape those annoying scary looking fangirls of his.

"What the heck are you writing?"

Dammit! I've been caught!

"Well for your information I'm writing what I have learned."

"Okay, hey thanks a lot for helping me out."

"No biggie, hey hey your Drew right!"

"Oh no, don't tell me you're a fanboy?"

"Heck no, who'd love you! My mom's a huge fan of yours mind if you write a little memo for her in this journal and just sign it?"

"Well, I see no problem sure." **(Barry hands his journal to Drew) **Where to start? Well, hello Barry's mother. I'm very flattered that I have such...fans. So maybe one day it would be an honor meeting you. Till then my best regards. -Drew.

"There."

"Oh goody! Thanks a lot, you're such a nice person!"

"Well see ya around I guess."

"Bye, bye!" **(Drew cautiously looks around and dashes away)** Isn't he just the sweetest thing! Bet that's what you'd say, right mom! Well, it's late I'm tired so tomorrow I'll see what the heck I'll write. Until then mom wait for another journal entry from The Most Powerful Pokemon Trainer Barry!

* * *

Now maybe you're all wondering...'Just what the heck went through your mind when writing this?' or maybe not, but hey I love Barry/Jun he's one of my fav Pokemon character and for a long time now I have been dying to write a fanfic that revolves around him. Ta-da *silence* So anyways, My idea of this plot, how Barry meets the other Pokemon characters while he writes in a journal! Mind if I ask one simple request? Well, who'd you like to see Barry bump/run into next?


	2. Meeting Harley

Zapdos did I eat lot! Well, my dear mother I woke up 2 hours late and I am walking the streets of...oh crap I don't even know where I am! Mom I'm lost, hungry, alone and scared. Yeah right! Like I said I ate earlier and no I am not lost just...clueless to my surroundings. Don't judge me mom, you know I act before I think I got that from dad! So, I'm pretty sure I'm...in Jubilife? Oh hell, who gives a damn!

"Outta the way doll faces, beauty coming through!" Arceus! Its a woman with a funky kooky outfit mom, I think...it's...it's a caturne? She sure has a spunky attitude that I can assure you mom. Oh Starly she is headed this way! Quick mom act natural, Arceus have I turned looney. This is your doing mother!

"Oh my, such adorable hair, such stunning eyes, such a cute...jigglypuff journal."

"Mind you, my mother bought me this!"

"Right...so doll face got a name?"

I'm a doll face mom, aren't you proud!

"Barry and you?"

"Harley, now don't go babbling it to the entire world, on second thought go ahead and do that."

Talk about being to fool of herself.

"Wait isn't Harley a guy's name?"

"What! I am a guy, mind you!"

Holy of everything that is holy, mother I have finally met a man who looks like a woman!

"Whoa, sorry dude."

"Dude! I am Harley a top coordinator!"

Pssshhht this guys pulling my leg mom, top coordinator, ha!

"Never heard of you."

"What! How do you not know me!"

"Probably because I only recognize the best."

"Are you saying I am not in your best list?"

Mom, I'm scared this...dude/lady is freaking me out, I mean who has purple _long _hair anyways. He must be...GAY! No mother he's going to try and turn me into one of them! "Why do you keep scribbling in that journal of your's! Give me that!" **(Harley tries to grab the journal, Barry struggles.)** Mommy, call the police! Your little boy is being harassed!

"Give it you little brat!"

Oh Mew, I'm a brat now, ha talk about being rude. Okay mother I am going to do what I do best.

"You have beautiful eyes." **(Harley stops and gives a weird look) **Oooo, how'd you like that mom, I can act, hell I should be on the news!

"Wha...what?"

"Since the moment I laid eyes on you, you have stolen my heart." **(Harley slowly backs away.) **Oh man this laughter inside me is killing me, you should see his face mom it's priceless.

"Are you sane?"

"Of course, but I have no idea for how long."

"Ugh...c-can I see that journal?"

"Sure, mi amor."

I know Spanish, woo, man this guy's face is going to make me die of laughter mother! **(Hands journal to Harley.)** Whoever this...kid is writing to or if he's just writing for no apparent reason. He is on my top list of most weirdest person of them all and that says something! -Harley.

"Goodbye and good riddance!"

"Bye, bye creepy guy!"

Oh, I rhymed! Well mother, I embarrassed myself and gave the wrong impression on someone, but something just had to be done! Oh yeah I almost forgot gym battle hear I come! I'll write the details when I have time mom, but for now...wait for another journal entry from The Most Powerful Pokemon Trainer Barry!

* * *

Random, Clueless, and speechless. I played this out in my head for a while and decided to go along with it. Meeting Drew then Harley, helping one out and giving the other the wrong impression. Just who should Barry meet next? and the question remains, what craziness will he do?


	3. Meeting Roark

I won! I won my first gym battle mommy, I have tears of joy! Everyone around me is giving me freaky glances, but I don't care I won!

"I finally found you!"

Moltres! **(Barry turns to come face to face with Roark.)**

"Oh, it's you! The gym leader!"

This is suspicious, he's going to ask for a rematch because he can't handle the loss.

"You forgot this!" **(Roark shows the coal badge.)**

"What!" **(Barry grabs his badge case and finds it empty.)**

"You-"

"I forgot my own gym badge!"

Can you believe this mom! I forgot to receive my gym badge all because I victory danced with Piplup and started writing in this Jigglypuff journal!

"Thanks!"

"You're Welcome."

"Hey, mind if you write a simple little memo in this journal to my mother?"

"Um...sure." **(Barry hands journal to gym leader Roark) **Dear Barry's mother, your son has some serious potential and he's very energetic. I see great things in him. -Roark. "There you go!"

"Thanks!"

"Later!"

and I'm walking and walking with my new badge! Mom this is awesome, now I am headed to catch myself some new Pokemon! This is short, it's pretty pointless, but I wrote something, right mom? Now all you got to do is wait for yet another glorious journal entry from The Most Powerful Pokemon Trainer Barry! That takes a while to write! Okay for short it's TMPPTB!

* * *

So why not meet Roark, right? It's short and all, but hopefully next will become longer.


	4. Meeting May

I caught a...Budew! Aren't you proud, but that little sucker put up a fight, I'm surprised Piplup didn't faint. So anyways, I'm still walking in this really long endless forest. I might be lost, but never fear no one will even know it! Ha, okay so I'm trying to find the damn path I took and nothing simply nothing!

"Excuse me?"

"Ahh! Mom help me!...oh."

Oh darn, I embarrassed myself yet again mom, to a girl nonetheless!

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!"

She has stunning blue eyes mom, I'm in love...no I'm not seriously don't hit me!

"Umm, I'm sorta new to this region and I'm lost."

Arceus, does she not get I'm lost to, okay I know this region better then you mom, so I have to help this girl out, right?

"Follow me and in no time we'll get out this forest!"

"Really!"

"Yup!"

"I'm May by the way."

Oh this girl knows how to rhyme too! Wait did she just say May as in _the _May, top coordinator May! May-be ha get it May..okay I'm saying May to much.

"I'm Barry!"

"Nice to meet you!"

"It's an honor meeting another top coordinator!"

"Another?"

"Yeah I ran into Drew, know him?" **(May huffs)**

"Of course I know that arrogant jerk."

Aww, it's forbidden love mom, she speaks so highly of him.

"Sure...let's go!" **(Barry starts walking to a direction, May follows.)**

"So how'd you meet Drew?"

Ohhh, well lookey here mom, she's interested!

"Well...I ran with him...literally." **(May giggles.)**

"Fangirls?"

"Loads of them!"

Arceus, I still have nightmares about those screaming, crazy fangirls of his.

"Is that a jigglypuff journal?"

"Maybe..."

Why! Why did you have to give me of all Pokemon a jigglypuff journal mom! Couldn't you get me a Empoleon journal!

"It's cute!" **(Barry stares and rolls around laughing.)**

"Did I say something wrong?"

"N-no...ha, okay I'm fine."

"Are we getting close to being out?"

Damn, I don't even know myself! Mom...I'm officially bad at directions!

"We're out, thank you so much Barry!"

Huh, what is she talking about! **(Looks up from journal and sees he's out the forest.)** Zapdos, we made it, wooo. I am such a genius!

"Wait..."

"What?"

"This is exactly where I started!"

MOM, what the hell I got out only to find out, it's the same damn place I started from!

"Is that so?"

"Argh!"

I'm so mad mom, I'm so freakin mad!

"You!" **(Barry points at a May who looks scared.)**

"Yeah...?"

"Write something in this journal!"

"What should I-"

"Anything, just do it!"

"Okay!" **(Barry hands the journal to May while he runs around screaming at himself.) **Well...where to even start, right? It was fun? Meeting you and I hope you make it to the other side of the forest Barry. And...I'm curious so forgive me Barry, but I'm going to read what you wrote.

**(May takes a few seconds/minutes to read what Barry wrote.) **Whoa! He met Harley! And just what does he mean embarrassed himself? Darn, well anyways loads of luck -May.

"Here ya...go...Barry." **(Barry bangs his head once more one the tree.)**

"Oh, you're done? Okay, later May I just found a map!"

I found a map mommy, not just a map, my map that I had supposedly lost!

"Good luck Barry, bye!" **(May starts walking away, Barry stands and glares at the entrance of the forest yet again.)**

"I will prevail!" and I'm to mad to write mom, so until next time! Wait until your little boys anger calms down! Laterz, see ya, bye, whatever leave me alone!

* * *

Nothing to looney! So he's met Drew, Harley,Roark and now May! Lets pray Barry gets to the other side of the forest, right? So, I had a request if she could be in the story and meet Barry, I agreed to this. Why not meet some OC's as well? Anyone else want to meet Barry? Let me know.

**Twinleaffan124**- Your chapter should be the next one!


	5. Meeting TwinLeaf

"So, I believe last time I took this road..."

well after 20 minutes of calming down mother, I am walking and trying very hard not to get lost in this huge, endless, stupid, green, filled with Pokemon forest!

"Are you lost?"

Moltres! Whoa! I almost jump out of my skin mom! **(Turns to the sound of the voice.)**

"Are you lost?"

"Well...yeah."

Mommy, there's a girl who looks a bit tomboyish, ooooo maybe she has serious spunk, not like Parely, no wait, Harley! Yeah not like Harley.

"If you want, I can lead you out of this forest."

"Will you, really!"

"Of course, just follow me." **(Girl and Barry begin walking)**

"I don't know your name yet."

"Oh, the names Leaf and this is Infenape." **(Leaf points at her Pokemon.)** Arceus, I didn't notice that flamey little...err, big fellow.

"I'm Barry!"

"Nice meeting you, where you headed?"

"To the gym in Eterna City."

"Really, so your going against Gardenia."

Gar...whoooo now? What is she going on about anyways!

"Who?"

"Gardenia the gym leader."

Mom...I'm going to a gym that I know, but how the heck am I even suppose to know who the leader is! I'm no Physic! I'm not, if I was I wouldn't be following someone who is leading me out!

"Right."

"Of course since she is a grass gym leader, fire and flying types are very affective."

Tips, tips! Or is it advice? I don't even know that myself.

"Well, that's a problem since I only have a budew and a Piplup...maybe I should catch a starly."

Your boy is very very unorganized mother, how the hell do I go to a gym with only two damn Pokemon it isn't natural, it simply isn't!

"A budew?"

"Yup."

"I find you very appealing and looney, I'd like to give you this." **(Leaf extends her hand to Barry with a shiny stone.)**

It's a rock...what the hell is a rock gonna do? It can cause me to bleed or scrape a knee, but that's about it!

"What is it?"

"A shiny stone, when you evolve budew into a Roselia, you use this stone to evolve it into a Roserade."

Right...I'm so lost right now, all I heard was evolve. And that to me sounds awesome!

"Thanks!"

"One more thing, here." **(Hands a TM.) **

"The move is Ice Beam, in case your wondering."

It must be my birthday! That's the only reason people give me stuff or they want to frame me for stealing!

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, go ahead take them." **(Barry takes the stuff.)**

Well, if officer Jenny so happens to come, I'll just throw them away, right? I'm surprised by my own intelligence!

"We are out." **(Barry bursts in joy.)**

"Thank you Arecus, thank you Diagla, thank you Palkia!"

"Why are you listing the legendaries?"

"Ehhh...no reason."

"Thank you Leaf!" **(Barry shakes Leaf's hand.)**

"You're welcome."

"Hey, hey write something in this journal, anything at all!"

"Well...ok."

Barry, your one strange kid sometimes. Your quite the drama queen and energetic. Hope your gym battle goes well and you use those items well too. See you again sometime in the future. -Leaf

"There."

"Thanks a bunch!"

"Take care and try not getting lost again!." **(Leaf starts walking off.)**

And so I finally got out of the forest. So until next time, I will finally face the gym leader Gardensomething! TBC...haha, no I'm messing tune in until another glorious entry from TMPPTB!

* * *

No, it's not manga Leaf, Barry met.

**TwinLeaffan**- I really hope you're not so disappointed in the chapter.


	6. Meeting Gardenia

So...I...lost...I lost mommy! I'm a failure to all humanity there is just no way I could have beaten Gardenia, there is NO freakin way! I lost, I'm so depressed no one is going to look at me like a champion! I'll just go crawl in a cave or rock.

"Found you!" cried out a voice. **(Barry turns to the voice.)**

"The gym leader?"

"Hi!"

Great, she came to mock me, she came to rub it in that I lost so horribly she had to film it, give it to the news an air the damn thing!

"Can I help you?"

Arceus, she is making me feel more like a failure, why, why couldn't she just let me be!

"Well...you franticly rushed out my gym after being defeated, I just wanted to make sure your all right."

Soooo, what she basically means is 'I didn't want you to commit suicide because you lost to all mighty me' perfect, brilliant, excellent. How magnificent to think that, oh who am I kidding I'm just so depressed I'm thinking everyone hates me!

"Oh that...sorry about that." **(Gardenia smiles.)**

"Don't worry, everyone doesn't always win a gym battle first time. It takes time. Work hard, train and before you know it your the next new Sinnoh champion!"

Yooopie! Blah, what is she trying to feed me! Confidence, I have that! Sheesh, just because someone franticly rushes out of your gym, does not, I repeat does NOT mean anything. It possibly means I just didn't want my few tears to be seen by anyone...Okay I admit mom! I shed a few tears, it was my first loss dammit! Why are you judging me! **(Barry smiles.)**

"Yeah, I should train more and catch myself Pokemon."

"Exactly, so don't get your hopes down, keep trying!"

Well, I have to admit her words really brought back some of my burnt up spirit.

"Here, write something."

"My pleasure!" **(Barry hands Gardenia his journal.)** Barry, Oh looookey it's a jiggly puff journal!...Sorry sidetracked, anyways. Barry keep being your energetic self, keeping training to become stronger, never give up! I know next time you come to my gym, I'll be handing you a badge. Until then though, take care!-Gardenia

**(Hands Journal to Barry.)** "Later! Next time I'll beat you and I'm going to be a champ again, I'll redeem myself!" **(Barry runs off, leaving a confused Gardenia.)**

"Trainers, they're all full of energy, but this one has too much."

So, here I go mom. I'm going to train, I'm going to do my best and overcome this defeat. Until next time, stay tuned! TMPPTB...hmm maybe I need a new nickname...ehhh...I can't think of one now, but yeah! Whatever!

* * *

Still think who should he meet next. Have any suggestions?


	7. Meeting Misty

The...road seems endless, first an endless forest now an endless road! Either I'm outta shape or this _is _an endless road! Walking...walking...walking...hey don't expect something to magically happen mom. Like meeting someone new, because frankly that's all that's been happening to me! Literally, how many times have I ran into someone? Six? Yeah I think around that, anyways.

"Excuse me!" **(Barry cocks head back only to find himself on the ground and stepped on...well something like that.)**

"Ahh, my aching head, Ahhhh my aching body, ahhh...would you get off of me!"

"I'm so, so sorry, I was in a hurry and didn't manage to stop my bike in time." **(Barry glares, while the person gets up.)**

"Who are you, I'm going to fine you for almost murdering me successfully!"

"Ugh...I'm Misty." **(Barry's eyes lighten up.) **

"Misty! As in gym leader Misty?" **(Misty looks uneasy.)**

"Yes..."

Mom, I've met a person from...Kanto, not just a person. A gym leader! Ha this is awesome, just cross out the part me getting tumbled down then it's all good!

"My name is Barry!"

"Nice to meet you!"

"Ugh...why, were you in such a hurry?"** (Misty looks away.)**

"Well...I'm trying to track down this inconsiderate kid. Who never even calls anymore."

"Boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

Yikes, I hit a nerve, better watch out this one bites!

"It's just a friend, got it, a FRIEND!"

FRIEND! that's what she screamed mom, but if you ask me I think either that kid owes her something or she's just desperate.

"My bikes ruined!" **(Barry starts walking away.)**

"Hey where are you going!"

"To the Pokemon Center it's a long way and I'm not a camping person!"

Seriously I'm not a camping person mom, remember last time what happened. **-Barry has a sudden flashback where an Ursaring nearly kills him- (Barry shudders.) **

This is why I have nightmares whenever I camp.

"Wait, hold on. I'm coming with you!" **(Misty leaves broken up bike and follows Barry.)**

Stalker, STALKER mom. Nooo, I'm being followed, it's so awkward. No one has ever followed me anywhere! Except that one time, where I was followed by a little boy because he thought I was selling my ice-cream! Kids these days!

"Why are you following!"

It's getting creepy now, at least she should make a conversation! Hellooo any brains in there, sheesh.

"Well I don't know this region and you do. So I'm following you till we reach the Pokemon center."

"Then why did you come here in the first place!"

"I told you, I'm hunting down a friend!"

"Are you a serial killer!"

"Noo! I'm not!"

"You are!"

"Shut up!"** (Misty takes out her famous mallet.)** Oh my Arceus! It's a gigantic hammer!

"W-w-what do you plan to do with that?"

"If you don't shut up I'll pound you!"

"You can't do that!"

"Why!"

"Because you hit me and I'll run away from you!"

"Like running will help y-" **(Misty watches in awe as Barry is now so far away from her.)** "How...is..that...possible!"** (Misty starts running too.)**

This is a psycho girl mom, I'll have to show off my skills again and run far from her. She looney I say! **(Sees Pokemon Center.)**

Finally! This endless road has ended. I found the Pokemon Center! Victory dance!

"Barry!"

"Yikes!"

Nooooooo, I've been caught, she's going to kill me!

"That was so fun!"

"Huh?"

I'm lost, like a little skitty who lost it's way in a forest.

"Your so fast, I'm impressed!"

"Right..."

She. Is. Beyond. Crazy!

"Look, sorry if I looks like I'm totally crazy, but I tend to get mad easily when irritated."

Point taken, note to self never make this girl angry.

"Oh, no problem."

"Hey the Pokemon center! Thanks a lot!"

Well, I didn't intend on helping her, but I ended up doing just that. How weird, right mom?** (Misty starts walking in.)**

"Misty!" **(Misty turns.)**

"Yeah?"

"Even though we got on the wrong foot, I still want ya to write something in this...jigglypuff journal."

"Oh..ok." **(Barry hand Misty his journal.)**

Well, sorry we got off on the wrong foot Barry. Your really something with suddenly running like the wind. Hope you visit Kanto and we can have a battle. Just a note that, if you ever meet a kid named Ash, I hope you crash into the jerk. Loads of luck in your battles...or contest since I don't really know what you do, but something tells me your a gym type of guy.-Misty** (Hands journal back to Barry.)**

"Later!"

"Later, Misty!"

and so, I end this journal entry because it's late and I'm going to get a room for tonight. So dear good mother, until then stay tuned. TMPPTB out!

* * *

What a happy end xD I'm kidding.

**Joy- **Your chapter could be next or it could be chapter 9.


	8. Meeting Joy

I'm really just trying to chill and all mom. Meeting freaks everyday is like talking to you on the phone for 5 minutes and you _still _end up hanging up on me. Hello! If I'm in a hurry you should understand that mom, sheesh no need to go all sentimental! So, let's run!

**(Barry starts running.)** I seriously need to stop this habit of mine! I need to st- **-Journal falls to the ground- (Barry stands and grabs journal.)** Ahhh, this sucks! How did I end up tripping.

"I can't believe this!"

Yow! That just scared me, **(Barry sees a girl in front of him covered in dirt.)** Something tells me...I caused that.

"Look at my newly bought pink dress! It's covered in dirt!"

"Ugh...sorry."

"Sorry won't change this dress being new again, now will it! You!" **(Voice points at confused looking Barry.)**

"Yes?"

"Your going to have a Pokemon battle with me!"

Arceus, I have gained myself a...battle! No, this is bad I am still not mentally prepared for this. I still have haunting memories of that evil Gardenia laughing at me because I lost! Now, now I have to battle forcefully! Mom, I hate this, I hate myself, but more importantly I hate...I better not say.

"C-can't we arrange something?"

"No!"

"O-Okay..."

This girl is something, well I'm just going to suck it up and battle her.

"Not to brag, but I'm just letting you know that I have two badges!"

Ahhh, that was like a knife going through my chest. So evil! She has two badges and I only have one! Makes me feel like some sort of loser!

"By the way, I'm Joy. You are?"

"I'm Barry" **(Joy smiles)** I'm guessing that's a gesture saying, 'Let's battle now'.

"Glameow!" **(A glameow appears from the pokeball)**

"Let's do this, Piplup!" **(Piplup emerges from the pokeball.)**

"Glameow, shadow claw"

"Piplup, bubblebeam!"

"Quick attack!"

"ehhh!" **(Piplup bounces back)**

I'm in panic mode!

"Piplup, peck!"

"Glameow, dodge and use shadow claw again!"

"Piplup, dodge!" **(Didn't have enough time to dodge and Piplup faints)**

"Ahhh! Piplup!" **(Joy returns Glameow)**

"We'll stop the battle."

"Huh?"

What does she mean by that? Oh no, she's going to laugh at me!

"You seem lost, no confidence at all"

So, all I heard was 'This battle is boring your not taking it seriously' I'm a genius in cracking these hidden messages!

"You should really have more confidence! Did you perhaps lose a gym battle?"

Why does everyone assume that, you probably assumed that to mother!

"Sort of..."

"Don't worry everyone loses once and a while."

Somehow I've heard this before. I have, haven't I? Oh who cares, she's right I have to have more confidence in myself!

"I won though."

So much for making me feel better, ahh this is so not right!

"Since I won, I need to ask a favor."

"What? There was no contract!" **(Joy stares at Barry)**

** "**Ugh...fine."

"Great! See my cousin accidentally left her Pokedex at my place. So if you can give it back to her that would be a huge favor!"

"How will I know it's your cousin."

"She'll most likely have a hat over her hair, her hair being in a ponytail. Oh and contact lenses."

"Oh?"

"Trust me, you'll recognize her."

"Well okay." **(Joy hand black Pokedex to Barry)**

"Is that a jigglypuff journal?"

"Yeah..."

"Can I write something in it?"

"Sure, go ahead." **(Joy takes the journal.)** Barry, I will really appreciate so much if you do this favor for me. Oh and one more thing, ask my cousin to take you as her disciple! Regain your confidence back, so we can have a good battle next time! If she doesn't agree, tell her Joy has something I have that she wants no one else to know about! I like your journal and I guess I'll forgive you this once for destroying my newly bought dress. Wish you luck!-Joy

**(Joy hands Barry his journal.)**

"Well, I have get going."

"Um, alright."

"See you and you owe me a good battle when you have that confidence back!" **(Joy starts walking away.)** Well, now I have a task to do...I really hope that I am able to return this back. Why me! Well mom, I have to head now. I am feeling tired! Later! TMPPTB out!

* * *

Sorry for taking forever to update **Joy. **I really hope you aren't disappointed in this!

**Twinleaffan124- **Sorry for causing such trouble on you.

**xXLilPandaxX- **Sure you have some, we just have to push it out :D

**UltraWonderBoy- **Ha, xD I don't know myself. I just write and see if it turns out the way I like ^^


	9. Meeting Gary

So, I have no plans mom. I literally am wandering around. Oh, oh I caught a Starly! Can you believe that, wooo! Oh and also well...I've been training like crazy and I went to overboard that my pokemon...completely knocked out. So they've been at the pokemon center for this whole afternoon. So I'm trying not to get impatient by walking to kill time. I don't know how successful that's going. I think it's been at least 2 hours of pure agony of doing nothing. So I was planning on going to the forest, but then again I have no pokemon. Those wild pokemon are not always friendly ya know! They will eat you if they could so you can die! Okay that went overboard, but anyways.

"Oi, blondie!" Blondie? WHO THE HECK IS CALLING ME THAT! **(Barry turns around furious.)**

"What did you say!" **(Person laughs) **

"Sorry if you dislike that nickname, but I have been trying to call your attention for three minutes. The only response I kept getting was scribbles on that...jigglypuff journal." "Oh, well sorry. Who are you?"

I'm still pissed he called me blondie though.

"Gary, you?"

"Barry."** (Gary and Barry stare at eachother before laughing.)**

"Gary, Barry!"

"Ha, our names rhyme!"

"Yeah they do!"

Mom, low and behold. I have a twin! I think you would faint if I introduced someone named Gary to you because they rhyme.

"So Barry. What the heck were you doing?"

"Well, waiting for Nurse Joy to heal my pokemon."

"You're a pokemon trainer?"

"Yes and you?"

"Pokemon researcher or professor if you want to call it."

Full of himself, ain't he.

"Hey how come you keep writing on that journal?"

"Um..."

I can't say that you want me to write things in this mom! He would mock me! Quick, quick, quick think of something! **-Barry is thinking- (Gary sneaks behind Barry and reads what he had been writing this whole time.)**

"Heh, Mom huh." **(Barry jumps back.)**

"Hey! Don't read my personal life!"

"How is it personal if I'm in it?"

"'Cuz you're a stranger!"

"Barry-boy." **(Gary laughs)**

Nooo, dammit! This is why I didn't want him to read this. Curse you mother, curse you and this jigglypuff journal. I can sense a hard smack when I show this to you.

"I remember when I called Ash that."

Ash? Didn't that Misty girl say someone along that name?

"Used to always call him Ashy-boy"

Right...I sense the looove of what a brother would call...umm I forgot where I was going with this.

"Someone named Misty said something about an Ash." **(Gary's eyebrows go up.)**

"You don't say, well of course she'd mention him. It was something called torture!"

"Don't you mean love?"

"Hell no! Girl used to beat Ash good! Fun times."

Ughh, huh I'm just going to walk away from this brown headed spikey kid.

"Well, I better head back." **(Barry starts walking away.) **

"Wait!" **(Barry turns around.)**

"Yes?"

"If I autograph that journal it will be worth millions."

Oh brilliant, he's so cocky...did he say millions! He can't be _that _famous. Heck I don't even know that purple head guy that was a total drama queen.

"How about you just write something."

"That works to." **(Gary grabs journal.)**

Barry, Gary. Man I think you're my destined twin to someday meet that Ashy kid boy. Let's see, is that hair even natural? I wonder, brown is natural. MY awesome hair. So be a good kid okay, don't want to worry mom now do we? Just FYI Gary is a much better name then yours. Maybe we'll battle one day or something. I'm going to call your my future bro one day too. So keep your wild traveling and win gym battles...or those filly contests.-Gary

**(Gary tosses Barry his journal.)** "Hey, that could have fallen!" **(Gary chuckles before walking away.)**

"Later!"

Well there you have it mo-...how is this not natural! Sheesh he should ask that when someone's hair color is...green like Drew! That's not natural! It simply isn't. I'm off to the Pokemon center ma, laterz!

* * *

So now that I've updated must say, who should he meet next. I'm thinking Conway, but you have any in mind?

O_O You switched your name! xD Well, **CaramelldansenXLove- **Um, who's looker? Sorry I'm confused. Yes dark times, dark times.


	10. Meeting Conway

My Arceus, this weather is so hot! Imagine being at home! It'd be a desert or worse lava! I'm just glad that I'm surviving. For some odd reason my brilliant instincts are telling me I'm not alone. When I say that like really I just get a chill, is that normal mom? Or is the heat getting to me?

"Why, hello there."

"ARCEUS HELP ME IN MY TIME OF NEED!" **-Barry dropped his journal due to massive shock- (Barry turns around ans sees no one.)**

"Don't tell me...that was my imagination."

"I don't believe it was."** (Barry quickly turns forward to see no one either.)**

"Mother let Arceus help me, I'm completely freaked out and I feel like crying." **(A person stand up straight.)**

"Hello." **(Barry yells out)**

"Ugh...are you okay?"

"Am I OKAY! You tell me! You say something and I see no one. You appear in front of me after standing up with my..." **(Barry snatches journal from said persons hand.)** "My journal! You expect me to be all 'hey what's up!' after your scared the living milktank out of me!"** (Person stares.)**

"I didn't mean for you to get frighten. Sorry." **(Barry mumbles some words better left unsaid.)**

"Anyways, I'm Conway."

"Just a sec."

Mommy! I'm so sacred of this person in front of me, he scared me! I swear I was going to cry because I thought my mind was playing tricks on me. Can you believe it! You can't blame me when you're just minding your own business and BAM a complete stranger appears right before your eyes...LITERALLY!** (Barry writes down a few more things and faces up to find no one there again.)**

"You're not crazy, you're not crazy. You're positive someone was there, you're not looney Barry."

Who am I kidding this guy better show up or I'm seriously going to end up banging my head to see if it was real or not!

"Whoever you were, you better show yourself!"

"Yes?"

"Arceus!"** (Barry jumps back and faces Conway.)**

"I scared you again, didn't I?" **(Barry looks offended)**

"Mind you! I wasn't in any way scared of you the first time! You just so happen to catch me at a bad time!...who are you!"

"I'm Conway, remember?"

"No, I don't remember sharpedo of anyone named Conway!"

"Did you just say sharpedo?"

"Yes I did, live with it! Oh right, I'm Barry."

"Barry?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"What do you mean if I'm sure! I'd know my own name!"

"Well...what kind of berry?" **(Barry stared dumbly at Conway.)**

"Did you just...ask me what type of..."

"In fact I did, like are you a leppa berry, a cheri berry, a mago berry. The list goes on." **(Barry blinks so many times before shouting.)**

"I'm not some berry who can be eaten! I'm Barry! B-A-R-R-Y! I didn't say I was _a _berry! I said I was _Barry_!" **(Conway pushes up his glasses.)**

"Oh your _name _is Barry. That makes sense now."

Sheesh, is he a mororn or something or was he making fun...of...my name. Ahhh I'm pist again for not knowing whether or not I'm being made fun of! **(Conway snatches journal and examines it.)**

"Hey!"

"Seems like this isn't something to be worried about"

"You can't just snatch my journal!" **(Conways scribbles things)**

I am a living shadow-Conway **(Conway throws journal up into the sky.)**

"Noo, my journal!"** (Barry catches journal and then faces front) **

"He—he's gone...I hate him." **(Barry looks at his journal and gets a chill) **

"I really hope I don't run into him in the future." **(Barry walks away.)**

**

* * *

**Finally, got down to finsihing this. I know this isn't the way Barry and Conways meet, but I decided to change it up. **  
**


	11. Meeting Kenny

Soo-

"Bubblebeam!" **-Barry has been hit with many bubbles- (Barry blinks rapidly before shaking himself off and starts accusing.)**

"I want the name of the pokemon who bubble beamed me! ASAP!"

"Kenny."

"K- Wait...pokemon can't talk!" **(A person chuckles and appears before Barry.)**

"I'm Kenny, sorry I asked my prinplup to use bubblebeam." **(Barry gets a sense of dejavu)**

"Wait a sec! A weirdo, I forgot his name, but a weirdo scared the living sharpedo out of me! So don't test me boy!"

"It's Kenny!"

"Don't test me weird hair Kenny! Barry has had enough with scary, freaky, shadow figure people!"

"What are you even talking about?" **(Barry starts walking away)**

What I have learned dear mother is once a person appears to you freaky, he is indeed a freak. Now I know you would probably say something like '_Don't judge people before you even talk to them' _but seriously dad said you were annoying when angry...and ohhh ugh forget I said that. So anyways, this Kenny is so short! How is it that I'm so tall, genetics! It just has to be that! Otherwise I'd be so short, no one would see me.

"Barry!" **(Barry looks back seeing Kenny approach.)**

Oh chimchar the boy fell head over heels for me! That was such a disturbing image just now.

"Barry, you're Barry!"

Is this boy crazy! Of course I'm Barry!

"So, what about it!"

"You live in Twinleaf and did that singing thing or dancing thing at the festival right!" **(Barry looks at Kenny suspiciously)**

I really hope and pray he isn't some sort of stalker. Or worse a fan! Not that it's bad, but really I'm in such a rush I don't have time for fans.

"Never in my life have I heard or seen someone like you."

"Well of course you don't! But maybe you remember DeeDee!" **(Barry thinks for a momentarily)**

"Nooo, I'm pretty sure I have never heard of someone that weird before."** (Kenny smacks his forehead.)**

"Dawn? Ring a bell?" **(Barry taps his cheek)**

"Nope, are you sure I know you?"

"Well, I think...there's only one outrageous Barry I used to know."

"Excuse me! That is better then being boring and dull."

"Look I know you and you know me and Dawn!"** (Barry bends on his knees.)**

"This is to much thinking in one day! You better be grateful I am wasting my time for you!" **(After 10 seconds Barry gets up.)**

"Nope never heard of you, but...wait where are you from?"

"Twinleaf town." **(Barry gasps) **

"Why didn't you say so buddy!"

"Buddy?"

"You and I are going to get along great!"

"But-"

"Shut it buddy, lets head to the pokemon center before it gets to dark!"

"We can just camp." **(Barry pales and pushes Kenny)**

"Never in your life! Are you crazy, I will freak if you say that word!"

"Camping" **(Barry glares)**

"I didn't mean literally."

"Right..." **(Barry and Kenny head off together.) **

"Hey can I see that journal?"

"Sure go ahead that way you can write my exact words on what I say."

"Ugh huh..."

I still find it strange that he carries a jigglypuff journal. Heck I'd be to ashamed to even carry this around. Why does he do it? Hmm, I wonder should I look what was written before. Hey! He called me a freak! Hmm, well he certainly hasn't met Dawn, well this is getting long. So I'll be going now.-Kenny

"That's what happened!" **(Kenny blinks few times.) **

"Did you write it all down?"

"Ugh...yeah every single detail."

"Good!" **(Kenny hands the journal back to Barry) **

Well mom, I'm off with a new friend to the pokemon center!

* * *

Okay, so I'm not sure these two even know eachother (Pretty sure they don't) but anyways I apologize for updating late. So who should Barry meet next?


	12. Meeting Tracey

The pokemon center! where all the glory is! Scratch that, mother, Kenny! He left, so much for a so called best friend. To think that he would do that!

"Hey Barry!" **(Barry spins around finding Kenny)**

It's Kenny! I told you he was a best friend and you doubted him mother!

"Hey! I thought you had left." **(Kenny points behind him) **

"This guy here was sketching my prinplup." **(Barry looks behind and spots a guy)**

"Who are you, you better not be using that sketch to frame Kenny!"

"I would never do that!...Is that anyway to greet someone?"

"I don't greet! I either know you or I don't!"

"You didn't know me!"

"Shut it Kenny!" **(Kenny grumbles to himself)**

"Well I'm Tracey." **(Barry whispers to Kenny) **

"Isn't that a girl name?"

"Well technically some girl names can also be guys."

"Wow! So you mean Kenny can be a girl name too!"

"Well...I guess so and your name too."** (Barry huffs)**

"My name is unique! No girl can even hold up the name Barry! It's impossible, I'm to awesome."

"...Do you realize we've been whispering all this time, leaving Tracey out!"

"Who cares!"

"You may be rude, but not me!" **(Kenny faces Tracey) **

"So Tracey let me introduce you. This is Barry, a guy who you might find rude, loud and over exaggerated."

"And that's Kenny a so called best friend, who is a pokemon trainer!"

"Coordinator!"

"Right! I meant to say that." **(Tracey stares before smiling and walking away)**

"Hey! Where are you going!"**(Tracey Turns)**

"Oh well I have to meet up with someone, so later."

Mother...was that the most shortest conversation I've had with someone? How is this possible!

"See, this is why I say you scare people away." **(Barry huffs)**

"I thought he was even scarier than me...I gotta go!"


	13. Meeting Dawn

Today's the day! The day I finally meet an idol, someone who is beyond awesome, someone who is insanely strong, someone who is up to my level!...Ok, I was bored and I had to write something entertaining! Guess what! I'm taking a break from battling for this day and instead I'm going to watch Kenny's contest! Now I know I said to you I'd never, ever watch one, but it's Kenny! My friend! So I will sacrifice this once and maybe not be on a rush so much.

"Hey Barry, come on! You're suppose to be helping me with my performance!"

Right! Okay, later ma' I got to lend a hand.** -Momentarily has stopped writing and runs outside of pokemon center with Kenny- **

"Alright so how am I suppose to help?"

"Simple, just like a regular battle will do."

"Ok!" **(Barry takes out pokeball.)**

"Actually, sine this is going to be a double performance, we'll have a double battle."

"Make up your mind!" **(Barry takes out another pokeball)**

"Let's go! Roselia! Prinplup!"

"You have a prinplup?"

"Well duh! Not to mention my evolved budew! " **(Kenny takes out two pokeballs)**

"Prinplup!Machomp!"

"Petal dance, roselia! Prinplup, bubblebeam!"

"Pri—"

"Kenny!" **(A girl smiles and runs over to Kenny while Barry grumbles.)**

"Deedee!"

"It's not dee-dee, it's Dawn!"** -Barry magically appears again with notebook in hand- **

I was interuppted! What the- argh! This deedee, Dawn messed up my battle, I was just about to get the hang of it! Dumb, what kind of name if DeeDee anyways! It's obsurd! "Yo, Barry!" **(Barry looks up.)**

"This is DeeDee, remember?" **(Dawn blinks before gasping)**

"It's Barry!"** (Barri stays silent before scribbling again.) **

Mom, this girl knows me! Of course, who wouldn't right? Except...I know neither her or Kenny!

"Barry?" **(Barry looks up and shut his journal)**

"I don't know you, who are you! Some sort of stalker! Oh no, you must all of my information including my weakness!" **(Dawn sweatsdrops)**

"Not exactly, remember that festival? You sang."

"Are you and Kenny secret fans of mines?"

"Nope...you don't remember me?"

"Nope, I have no clue who are you. Wait!...no I thought I remember but false alarm." **(Dawn giggles)**

"Well it's nice to see you again."

"Right..."

Well dear mother I'm going to have to ditch these two, I suddenly remember that I have to run off to the nearest gym! Otherwise, what's the point of traveling right?

"Hey look over there!" **(Dawn and Kenny turn, only to see nothing)**

"There is nothing there." **(Kenny turns and sees Barry dashing away)**

"He left...who does that?"

"You mean run away without saying bye? Or see you later?"

"Only Barry" **(Dawn nods)**

"Hey look a note!"** (Dawns picks up the note and reads it)**

"To Dawn and Kenny, by this time I'm already from from you guys, but anyways sorry about suddenly rushing away, I'm in a rush and couldn't...well...didn't want to say goodbye. It's not my thing. Okay I could say goodbye, but I...forgot." **(Dawn sighs)**

"Wow...that was a lame excuse."

"Yeah no kidding."

**(Barry is now far away and sitting beside a tree)**

So I ran, so what! Besides it's not like I won't ever see them again, right? Or maybe I was just really uncomfortable saying goodbye to them...I blame my personality. So yes mother I met Dawn and Kenny...and forgot to make them write something! Aw, crap I knew I was forgetting something! Well you get the picture, so farewell I am going off to the nearest gym! Something tells me you will yell at me as soon as you tell me that I did know Dawn and Kenny...Oh well!

* * *

I have finally came to updating something, well I apologize for taking so long.


	14. Meeting Team Rocket

Dear Mother,

I write to you today knowing full well that you will probably call me because I...haven't...called...and um...ok I give up I hate writing letters and it's just no fun writing them either. So today I was at the Pokemon Center and found out that nurse joys always have to smile it's kinda creepy. I know it's their job and all and yeah maybe they are kind but underneath there should be some type of evil, right? Or is it that I'm living in a world filled with...with KIND people? I lost track of what I was going to say...shoot that's too bad.

"Ahh! You dimmwits if we get discovered it'll be a mess, stay focused!"

"Jesse, you're taking this a tad far don't you think?"

"Yeah Jess, chill out."

"Shut up! Everytime we do something it always ends in us blasting off!"

Hmm...it's a trio! Ha, I'm a genius after all.

"Hey keep it down!"

Gosh it's hard enough writing something in this journal without being interuppted and my mind freezing for eavesdropping. Oh crap forget that part, why do I keep writing everything I say! It's insane, it's not something a normal person would do! Ahhhh!

"Who said that!"

"Over here!" **(Barry stands and appears before the trio)** "You guys are really loud, what are you doing? Some sort of spy game?" **(A red hair looks at the blue head)**

"Not exactly...we are a top secret organization."

"So...?"

"Are you an idiot! We Are Team Rocket!"

Team Rocket, team rocket, team rocket. Obviously these three are weirdos am I right? Of course.

"Well team rocket what do you do?" **(Blue hair speaks) **

"First off, I'm James, that's Jesse and Meoth."

"Get that clear kid!"

A...talking...MEOTH! Yes, I knew pokemon could talk, well some, but ha dad owes me fifty bucks!

"Are you listening to us kid!"

"Shut it! I'm trying to concentrate on my writing!"

"Now listen here kid, you respect your elders, have you no manners!"

"Technically I do have manners, but I just choose not to use them."

"This kid is talking nonsense let's get outta here."

"Meoth does have a point, besides we are suppose to be keeping an eye on the twerps."

"Ooo, so your are spying!"

"So what! It's none of your business!"

"Obviously, I just wanna know why."

"'Cuz he has a really strong Pikachu and we are trying to steal it to take it to our boss!"

"I see, a strong trainer huh."

My curiosity has just perked up mother, a strong trainer just has to meet me! It's destiny! I can finally challenge someone who is strong and defeat them!

"Hey what's the twerps name?"

"It's Ash."

"Ash...well I wanna meet this Ash and challenge him to a battle!" **(Jesse, James and Meoth stare strangely.)**

"That's...great and all, but we have business with him first."

"Business? Whatever, this Ash kid is gonna meet me for sure!" **(Barry dahes away.)**

"You think we should have told him that he went the wrong way?" **(Meoth and Jessie stare at each other)**

"Nahh."

Just you wait Ash I am gonna meet you and defeat you!"


	15. Meeting Paul

"Honchkrow, dark pulse!"

**(Barry comes dashing in)**

"What the- stop your attack!"** (Honchkrow stops) (Barry stops for air and sees a male standing.)**

"Oh...my...arceus! You're Paul!"

"And you're the kid who wanted to be seriously injured."

"Wha? Oh you mean your awesome Honchkrow!" **(Paul raises an eyebrow)**

"Haha, let me just...oh no...ahhh! My mom is going to kill me!"

"What are you talking about?"

"My journal! It's gone, lost, never gonna see it again!"

"So what, you can get a new one."

"No duh, but the thing is I had all my journey written on it and not to mention autographs that can sell millions!"

"Yeah, well your disturbing my training."

"I am! So sorry...can I have your autograph!"

"I'm not famous."

"You are in my mind!" **(Paul stares strangely)**

"Ok...if I help you find your journal and give you my autograph will you leave me alone?"

"Absolutely!"

(Barry takes out a pen) Hey mom! I'm writing this really...really small in the palm of my hand because I lost my journal...and I might just cross that out when I find my journal. "Hey!" **(Barry snaps out of his own mind and looks at Paul.)**

"Yeah?"

"Where was the last place you had it."

"While running over here and meeting team rocket." **(Paul irritably sighs)**

"Great, that's just perfect."

"Hey! Aren't you going to ask for my name!"

"No, that would make you think we are friends, which we aren't." **(Barry puts his hand on the air)**

"By the end of this mystery finding we will! The best of friends!"

**(Paul air fists mockingly and with a half smile)** "Yeah, totally!"

"See, that's the spirit!" **(Paul scowls)**

"Whatever, let's hurry it up." **(Paul pauses)** "What's your journal cover?"

**(Barry smacks his head.**) "It's...a jigglypuff one." (Barry looks up to see Paul sending Honchkrow to find the journal.)

"Your not laughing!"

"No, now let's go."

"Staravia! Help me find my journal." **(Staravia flies out.)**

"Okay! Now let's search Paul!"** (Paul is far ahead.)**

"Ahh, wait up!" **(Barry runs toward Paul.)**

"Hey, think we'll find it?"

"Depends, how far did you run?"

"Um, five miles." **(Paul sighs)**

"Yeah we'll find it, in days."

"What! No, noo that cannot happen!"

"We'll just have to camp out if we don't find it today." **(Barry's face pales.)**

"Can't we...just go to a Pokemon Center?"

"We're in the middle of a forest, there won't be a Pokemon Center close enough." **(Paul starts pushing Paul)**

"Then we should start running and find an exit!" **(Paul looks back disapprovingly)**

"Hey, let go! Stop pushing me!"

"But if we don't hurry we'll never get out of here!"

"What's the deal with just camping out!"

"'Cuz wild pokemon will beat the living heaps outta ya!" **(Paul trips)**

"Ahh, are you alright Paul!"

"No, I tripped over something."

"What's that!" **(Barry scoots Paul over and picks up the item)**

"It's my journal!...Wait...this isn't mine this is some sort of turtwig journal!" **(Paul snatches it.)**

"Paul?" **(Paul mumbles.)**

"Come again?"

"I dropped this earlier."

"It's yours!" **(Paul glares.)**

"Yes...my brother gave this darn thing to me." **(Barry smiles.)**

"We're alike!" **(Paul smirks)**

"No, I don't have a jigglypuff journal."

"Hey, you told me it wasn't funny!"

**(Paul turns and hides his smile before continuing walking.)**

"Hey, does this mean you were laughing at my journal!" **(Honchkrow and Staravia arrive with Barry's journal.)**

"Oh goodie! Thanks a lot!"

"Later." **(Paul puts his hand in air.)**

"Wait! You were suppose to give me your autograph!" **(Paul turns.)**

"Hmm, rethink it." **(Paul walks away.)**

"Huh?" **(Barry pens his journal and seeing writing.)** _'Who's the dimwit who dropped this thing and why am I even bothering to write on this. Damn my habit of writing in a journal like mine took over, ahh!' _**(Barry laughs.)**

"Well..."

I meet my idol mother! Your are so going to kill me when you find out this whole page had nothing inside... **(Staravia sighs _'Doesn''t he know that guy was just toruring him'_")**_  
_


	16. Meeting Brock

So, where to begin...you know I'm starting to wonder if I'll ever meet this Ash kid...omg! Mom...I didn't write about my awesome gym battles! Dammit! Now I have to retrace my steps and make sure to tell you all about it. **-A big grumble- ** ahh, I haven't eaten in 2 days! 2 frosslass days! Here's what happened dear mother. 

**-flashback-** **(Barry is walking through the forest.)** "...I hate this..." **(Barry continues walking until a mob of bug pokemon appear)** "Holy milktank!" **-End of flashback-**

So I didn't know what to do at the time and I panicked throwing everything I had in my bag and ran so fast not even a car could have passed me! So this is how I end up with nothing...only an empty bag and little money...and...and...oh Arceus... **(Barry takes a note of his surroundings.)** It's dark...and I'M NOT OUT OF THE FOREST! **(Barry drops journal.)**

"I'm scared! Darn it I knew I should have taken that exit back there! Now, now..." **(The bushes move)**

"Ahhh!" **(Barry hides behind a tree.)**

This is the end mother, my travels have ended with such a tragic ending, your little boy is going to be eaten by...a human? A human! I'm safe!

"Huh, thought I hear someone. Must have imagined it then."

"My savior!" **(Barry shakes the persons hand rigorously.)**

"Ugh..."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"For what, exactly?"

"Well, I don't know my way out of here and you should!"

"Oh! Well yeah, but we're going to have to camp out."

"Yeah...figured..." **(Barry sighs)**

"Alright, what's your name!"

"Brock."

"Well Brock! You are going to just sign something real quick after I write it out!" **(Brock stands confused while Barry writes on in his journal.)**

I Brock here by agree that if anything massive like death or serious illnesses/injuries happens to Barry I am the one responsible for them and will take any punishment whatsoever. **(Barry re-reads his writing before nodding satisfied.)**

"Okay! Here just sign your name next to the x mark." **(Brock grabs the pen and is about to read the message.)**

"No! You can't read someones journal!"

"Oh sorry." **(Brock signs.)**

"Now where we camping?" **(A huge grumble escapes Barry's stomach.)**

"You must be very hungry."

"Hungry is an understatement, I Barry by the way, am going to die if I don't eat in the next minute!" **(Brock sweat drops before getting out his cooking utensils.)**

"Well you're going to have to wait for more than a minute." **(Barry grumbles and sits on the ground.)**

"Is this place safe?"

"Yeah, I camp out loads of times."

"Apparently you must scare the pokemon, I always have them attacking me!"

"There must be a reason." **(Barry thinks back to all the times pokemon have attacked him in the forest.)**

**Attack 1- Barry Is walking along and steps on a pile of berries-** "Who puts berries on the floor! My shoes are all sticky now!" (A shinx comes angrily) "Hey don't you yap at me for putting these berries where anyone would step on them!" **(Barry ends up electrocuted.)**

**Attack 2- Barry walks into where many tangelas and tangrowth are.)** :These things are soooo weird! Move it people I have a place to go and you're all in the way!" **(Barry runs as he gets vine whipped by many angry tangrowth.)**

**Attack 3- Barry is running after a teddiursa-** "Give me back my bag! You thief!" **(Teddiursa drops bag and goes behind bushes.)** "You better hide you thief!"**(An ursurang appears roaring**) "Ahhhh! Mommy!" **(Barry grabs his bag and disappears like the speed of light.)**

**Attack 4- Barry ruins some of the bug pokemons territory-** "Was this important?" **(A bunch of Yanmega comes after Barry)** "Holy Milktank!" **(Barry dashes away)**

**(Barry comes out of his thoughts.)**

"No I don't recall, they must be crazy."

"If you say so. Looks like the food is ready." **(Barry is thrilled)**

"Thank goodness otherwise I'd probably starve." **(Barry chugs down his food.)**

"This is delicious! It so much better than my mom's cooking!"

"Why thank you." **(In the Morning.)**

"We are out."

"So this is the way to go. Well thanks Brock! I won't ever forget this, I am in debt...ehh scratch that it was destiny for you to save me so I don't owe a dime!"

"I really wasn't asking for any-"

"See ya! Brock!" **(Barry walks away waving.)**

"Strange..."

"There you are Brock!"

"Oh hey Ash!."

So mother I lasted in that dark forest and you know what, I'm never doing that again. For the record I'd prefer not to mention anything about what happened because you'd be insulted and I'd rather not here your lecture of how you are the greatest cook. Well laterz.


	17. Meeting Looker

So, I just came out of this really, _really _weird place. So anyways I was walking along dear mom and saw the strangest thing ever. I walked and walked and saw a guy with an a long brown coat and his hair was black and he seemed like he was writing and looking around a lot. Maybe he's some investigator of the pokemon FBI? Haha, so anyways I have been following him for about...30 minutes now. He hasn't even noticed my presence, who would right? I'm like a ninja! Oh hey he made another stop.

"It's come to my conclusion that team Galactic secret hideout is somewhere around here."

**(Barry goes next to the guy and whispers.)** "Who is this team Galactic investigator sir?"

"Team Galactic is a organization...that..."

"Yeah?" **(The man jumps in shock)**

"Who are you!"

"Barry."

"How did you find out I was here!"

"Um, well you were the only one trying to be sneaky..."

"Trying! I was being, no one was noticing me!"

"Really? You were very predictable."

"Fine I have no choice. I'm Looker a detective trying to find team Galactic and-"

"Arrest them?"

"Obviously!"

Soooomeone~ has an attitude this is why you never ever get involved with these types of people.

"Now leave before we get found out!"

"Why? Wouldn't it bring more excitement to the situation?"

"Of course not! It's very dangerous!"

Hmm, I don't really see where he is being paranoid. I mean really how bad can this Team Glactic be?

"What the hell are you two doing!"

"Ah, we have been found out!"

"Wait wait what the heck is going on?"

"Now attack!"

Woah! What the hell did I get myself into mother! **(Looker and Barry are apprehended.)**

"No! I'm to young to go to poke jail!"

"Who said anything about that peepers! No one will ever save you now." **(Barry jaw drops.)**

"Detective sir, you suck at your job!"

"You're the one who wouldn't shut your mouth! With that blonde hair of yours they could see us miles away!" **(Barry glares.)**

"Well sorry mister detective! Somebody save me!"

"Quiet! Take them away!" **(Barry and Looker are dragged inside somewhere.)**

"We will never see daylight!"

"Don't worry! I'm prepared, I left my notebook on the ground, someone is bound to pick it up!"

"Then what!"

"Well...since I saw those crooks coming I wrote a note!"

"You saw them and didn't tell me!"

"What? I didn't think they were dangerous." **(Looker sighs.)**

"Let's hope you're right."

* * *

Where have I **been!** Well to put it bluntly, I was taking a very long break from writing. I will try more often to write out more chapters. Hopefully all my readers who read this story haven't abandoned it. I am very sorry for a long wait and...such a short chapter.

So Looker and Barry are captured!Find out what happens next chapter!


	18. The Beginning of a Meetiing

"Help! Help! Heeelp!"** (Barry continues screaming shaking the steal bars with no effect at all.) (Looker grumbles and sighs)**

"Can you keep your voice down! I'm trying to find a way out and your not helping my concentration!" **(Barry glares and stomps his foot multiples times)** "I am trying to actually be proactive and use my precious voice to call for help! All your doing is being some hobo and sitting on that bench thinking! What are you planning on using your psychic powers to blow out these steel bars!" **(Barry catches his breath and coughs composing his anger.)** "Anyways in times like these we must be calm and focused."

"Are you serious? You haven't been doing either of those!" **(Barry shakes Looker vigorously.)**

"Shut your mouth! I am being calm and focused! Do you see me panicking? Do you see me going over reactive and trying to murder a good for nothing detective! No! Know why? Because Barry dashalot is composed and calm!" **(Looker eyes swirl from the shaking and Barry finally lets go.)**

"Wait...did you just say dashalot?"

"No! I said Barry! Areceus I'm going to die!"

"No your not!"

"Idiots keep it down! I'm tired of hearing you guys bickering!"

"You shut up!" **(Barry yells his facing turning red from anger.)** "I'm tired of being involved in things I'm not! I'm tired of being told shut up! I'm tired of looking at this detective who is worthless and brings shame to all those top notch detectives!"

"Hey!"

"You know it's true if it weren't for you, I would be at a gym battling for my gym badge! Am I there? No!"

"Hey kid don't make me shock you!"

"I'd like to see you do it!" **(Barry gets shocked and he falls to the ground.)** "Ok...I didn't see that coming."

"You okay!" **(Barry slowly stands)**

"Yeah, just shocked."

"Well you were electrified..."

"I meant as in surprised!" **(Barry sighs)** "We will never get out at this rate."

**(Outside)** "Hey Ash take a look."

"What is it?"

"A jigglypuff notebook."

"Brock, don't jo- oh it really is! Someone must have dropped it." **(Ash picks up the notebook.)** "Help me, I am about to be taken by some evil people. Go straight ahead...actually I don't know myself where we are about to..." **(Ash blinks)** "It's a note to save someone." "Maybe it's a prank."

"Yeah...but I don't think so. We should take this seriously! Let's help Brock!"

"You always have to play the hero."

"No! Now come on!" **(Ash begins his search to find in his mind 'the missing stranger')**

* * *

****_This will only take another chapter, after that it will be a new character. Hope you guys enjoy.  
_


	19. Meeting Ash

**(Barry in the corner.)** "What happened to all that energy?"** (Barry curled up even more than before.)**

"Are you okay?"** (Looker goes close to Barry.)** "Hey, hey are you okay."

"Finally both of you are silent!"** (An alarm starts to ring loudly.)** "What the!? Looks like someone broke in!" **(The person leaves.) **

**(Barry suddenly jolts up.)** "Alright we have only about five minutes to pull this off!" **(Looker is startled.)**

"Weren't you just over there moping!?"

"No it was just a cover up! Now we shall get out!" **(Suddenly takes a paper clip out.)**

"Why do you have a paper clip?"

"It's my secret weapon!" **(Starts to unlock the door.)**

"Your a criminal aren't you!"

"I'm a genius! Not some criminal!"

"Hey is anyone here?"

"Someone is here!" **(Barry concentrates on opening the door.) **

"So there were people in danger! I told you Brock!" **(Barry looks up and frowns.)**

"Right, now open the door!"

"Weren't you-"

"Shut up!" **(Ash goes and unlocks the door.)**

"Glad both of you are okay. I'm Ash and that's Brock." **(Barry eyes widen.)**

"_Your_ ASH!? About time you show up! I'm Barry your worst nightmare!" **(Brock snapped his fingers.)**

"You're Barry aren't you! I remember you."

"Oh yeah! You're the person who made me camp out! Rock, right."

"It's Brock!"** (Barry waves him off.)**

"Yeah, yeah. Now then Ash! I challenge you to a pokemon battle!" **(Ash fist pumps.)**

"Alright! Let's get started then! Barry was your name right?" **(Barry nods and smiles confident.)**

"Ready to lose?"

"You can't be so sure about that!" **(Looker comes in between the two.)**

"Let's get out of here first!" **(Barry and Ash sweat drop.)**

"Right, sorry about that." **(After getting out.)**

"Oh yeah! Barry do you own a journal?" **(Barry smirks.) **

"Of course, it's how you managed to find us. I'm smart aren't I."

"Why is it a jigglypuff journal?" **(Barry falls to the ground.) **

"T-t-that doesn't matter!"

"Well it's pretty weird for a guy to have one."

"Shut up! Let's just battle! No wait give me back my journal!" **(Brock hands it to him and Barry snatches it.)**

"Alright! Now Emploeon let's get this party started!"** (Throws the pokeball and Empoleon comes out.)**

"Pikachu you can take this!"

"Don't underestimate me! Empoleon use hydro pump!"

"Pikachu dodge!" **(Barry stomps impatiently.)**

"No fair! How dare you dodge that awesome move!"

"Use thunderbolt!" **(Barry panics.)**

"Ahh! Empoleon do something!"

**(Brock and Looker stare at each other.)** "Is he inexperienced?" **(Empoleon dodges.)**

"Alright! Now then metal claw! GO!"** (Pikachu is hit, Ash grits his teeth.) **

"Hang in there! Quick attack!" **(Barry snaps his fingers.)**

"Empoleon no sweat just dodge!"

"Don't let that happen Pikachu! Now use thunderbolt!"** (Empoleon is hit. Barry panics yet again.)**

"Get it together Empoleon! Come on use drill peck!" **(Empoleon uses drill peck, Pikachu takes yet another hit.)**

** (After 5 minutes)**

"The match is a draw!" **(Barry grabs his hair furiously.)**

"No way! I had this match and failed! How dare you cause me to have a draw!" **(Ash only grins.)**

"Great battle Barry."

"Don't smile at me like that! Next time it's your doom! Got it!"

"Ugh...okay?"** (Brock looks around.)**

"Where did your friend go?"

"Friend? You mean the lame detective? He left."** (Barry points accusingly at Ash.) **"Alright, write something in my journal now!" **(Hands him his journal and Ash writes.) **

Well, I clearly don't know what this journal is used for, but anyways...Barry you have to lighten up! Battles are meant to be fun! Let's battle again and this time make sure not to be so worked up. See ya later! Your friend- Ash

"Here you go."

"Now then I will perform magic!"

"I love magic shows!" **(Barry smirks.)**

"Okay, turn around and count to five before turning back!" **(Brock and Ash do as their told. After five seconds...)**

"Well...hey he disappeared!"** (Ash completely amazed.)**

"No...he ran at the speed of light."

"Oh, well it was still cool!"

Well mother I finally met Ash and seems like...hey! I never considered him a friend, mother he is way to friendly! Anyways, I battled him and it was a draw, but next time I will take the win! Later mother!

* * *

Anyone still reading this story? Maybe? Well if you are, I appreiciate it! I know I have been updating late, but my goal is to start updating more often.

Anyone in particular you guys would want Barry to meet?


End file.
